


Petting

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian alcohol, BAMF Peggy Carter, F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and caring peggy, do i tag this for unhealthy coping mechanisms?, i guess, implied nightmares, just fluffy steve, nothing graphic folks, steve's a fluffy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: #i need fic where steve gets drunk off his ass on asgardian ale and is a super fluffy drunk and peggy needs to pet him  (tags via atwellling)





	Petting

Thor had left the bottle behind for special occasions. He’d made that clear. Steve didn’t always follow the rules, though. Oh well.

The bottle was open and he was sitting on the couch in his living room. He stared down at the amber liquid for a while before finally taking a swig. It felt good. There wasn’t really a burn, like the kind of booze he was used to. But it left his mouth tingling, and there was a new warmth steadily spreading through his chest and belly.

It felt _good_.

He grabbed the tumbler he’d picked up and poured himself a glass. It was gone within another couple of minutes, and he poured a second, and a third…

He was on his fourth when Peggy walked in. He didn’t notice her, lost in his own head; in a pleasurable haze. She sighed softly as she watched him, shaking her head slightly. She hadn’t known why she’d stayed in bed after feeling him get up. It was the middle of the night, and Steve might wake early, but he never woke this early.

When he hadn’t moved to wake her, or go into the bathroom, she’d figured that he’d gone down to the gym. That was, until she’d heard the clink of a bottle against a glass. She’d waited another few minutes, wondering if she’d imagined it. But then she’d heard it again.

She watched, now, as Steve poured another glass – his fifth – and she heard the clink again. She covered her eyes with her hands for a few moments before moving around into Steve’s line of sight, letting her footsteps become louder and more obvious. Even so, Steve didn’t look up until after he’d taken his third sip from the glass. When he finally saw her, he jumped slightly, blinked a couple times, and then grinned wide.

“Peggy!”

She put on a smile for him and stepped closer. “Steve. What are you up to, darling? It’s late.”

He shrugged and held a hand out to her. “Jus’ havin’ a li’l drink.” He still had that wide smile on, though his eyes were a little glazed.

Upon closer inspection, she decided it was from the alcohol and took his hand, sitting next to him. She took the now-empty tumbler and set it on the table.

“May I ask why? It’s past midnight, Steve.”

He shrugged a little again, looking down at her adoringly, making her blush a little. “Dunno. I jus’… jus’ wan’ed a drink, I s’pose…”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her softly before laying his head on her shoulder. She hummed softly, surprised at the sweet taste of the booze on his lips.

“Y’so soft, Peg,” he murmured, kissing gently across her collarbone. “So pretty…”

She couldn’t help but smile at him. Whatever this drink was, it hadn’t made his sorrow worse, like she’d thought it might. He was cuddly and soft; happy even. She kissed the top of his head and then started to pet his hair. She startled when he suddenly groaned, pushing back into her touch.

“Mmm… nice,” he murmured, practically purring.

Peggy smiled and gently laid them both down on the couch, cradling him close as she kept petting him. He curled closer and sighed happily, his eyes closing. She kept petting Steve’s hair for a while, and then let her hands drift a little more; down his neck, over his shoulders, across his back and up and down his sides. He relaxed more and more under her gentle touches, and he looked up at her again, smiling and heavy-lidded.

“I love ya, Peggy,” he murmured, smiling and humming.

She kissed his forehead and smiled back. “I love you, too, Steve.”

He smiled even wider and his eyes slipped closed, his mind drifting off to sleep under her gentle petting.


End file.
